1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a collaboration processing apparatus, a collaboration processing system, a collaboration processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mode of using software provided on a network such as the Internet without executing an application program in an information processing apparatus such as a host computer is becoming popular. A so-called cloud computing is known as a technique of using software on the network.
Conventionally, there is a print system using cloud computing (for example, Patent Document 1).
In a mode (a system) of using a Web application represented by a cloud computing service or a mode (a system) using an application on a server side, a further improvement of a utility value is expected by a collaboration between an electronic device connected to a system and a Web application or a server side application.
However, in a system represented by the cloud computing system, there is no structure enabling the electronic device to be connected to the system and the Web application or the server application to collaborate.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-192250